Lord Shen/Gallery
Gallery Shen banished by his parents for killing the innocent pandas.jpg|Shen banished by his parents for massacring the village of innocent pandas. Shen_planning_to_take_over_China.jpg|"Search the farthest villages! Find more metal! China will be mine!" Shen.jpg|Shen returns to Gongman City, "greeting" the Kung Fu Council. Shen attacking the Kung Fu Council.jpg|Shen attacks the Council. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg|Shen unveils his cannon and kills Master Rhino with a single blast. Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-3243.jpg|"With the weapon by my side, all of China will bow before me." The Soothsayer informs Shen that his fate has not changed.jpg|The Soothsayer informs Shen that his fate has remained unchanged. The I will eat your soul look.png|"There are no more pandas!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|"Find this panda and bring him to me!" Shen's Practice Greeting.jpg|"Greetings, Panda." "At last we meet!" Shen and his Cannon.png|"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your stupidity... mildly amusing." Lord_Shen's_Evil_Laugh.jpg|Shen's mocking laugh. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Po sees the demonic symbol of when he lost his biological parents, and Shen was there, to which the wicked peacock confirms with sadistic satisfaction. Shen fires his cannon at his ancestor home to kill Po and the gang.jpg|Shen fires his cannon at the tower to kill Po and the gang, but they escape. Year of the Peacock.jpg|"Call in the wolves! All of them! I want them ready to move! The year of the peacock begins NOW!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-5854.jpg|"Get the wolves ready. We're loading the ships now. NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6267.jpg|(Soothsayer: You just destroyed your ancestral home, Shen!) A trivial sacrifice... when all of China is my reward!" ShenSoothsayer1.jpg|The Soothsayer trying to reason with Shen to stop his evil madness, to no avail. Shen's Mad.png|Shen confronting Po in the factory. Shen mad as hell.png|"Oh, you want to know so badly? You think knowing will heal you, huh? Fill some... crater in your soul? Well, here's your answer. Your parents didn't love you! But here..." kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-6945.jpg|"...let me heal you!" (blasts Po out of the factory with his cannon) The evil lord Shen.png|Shen and his wolves attacking the innocent panda village as seen from Po's memory. Lord Shen's Rising the Power.jpg|"Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious kung fu will die. (chuckles wickedly) And China will know to bow before me. SET SAIL!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8018.jpg|"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda?!" Lord Shen's Breakdown.jpg|Lord Shen's breakdown. Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8490.jpg|"Fire at them! (Wolf Boss: But sir, we'll kill our own!) I SAID FIRE AT THEM! FIRE!!!" kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-8504.jpg|Shen impales the Wolf Boss with his knives for refusing to fire at their own men. Lord Shen's Evil Smile.jpg|Shen grinning wickedly as he is about to blast the kung fu masters with his cannon. kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9002.jpg|Shen looks up to see his cannon destroyed beyond repair by Po. Final Battle between Po and Shen.png|Shen attacks Po, not noticing he's slashing the ropes holding up his destroyed cannon. Lord Shen's Defeated.jpg|Shen closes his eyes and accepts his fate as the heavy weapon falls and crushes him to death. Videos KFP2 (Intro) - Lord Shen Backstory (1080p HD)|Lord Shen's Past KFP2 - Lord Shen Is Back (1080p HD) KFP2 - Lord Shen & Soothayer Final Scene Together (1080p HD) Category:Galleries